Tiny Tales - Part I
Tiny Tales is the very beginning of an alternate take on the Pendragon tales, set in a reality in which Inferno's curse in Number One Fan did not reverse - although initially this does cause some tragedy and turmoil it ultimately leds to a variety of "weird fantasy" adventures with the "Once and Future King" of a very different Lore from our own. Prologue Seven years had passed since the fateful eve that Inferno Pendragon learned he would remain stuck at under 4 inches in size - during that time he had lost his former lover and unborn daughter, both of whom moved back to their own kingdom, unable (or unwilling) to continue their relationship. He had also lost his throne and any position of power he may of once had in Avalon society, yet he had gained a little in the way of his once infinite Twilight Force power - he had also grown to become even more of a wanderer, somewhat out of necessity but also out of a growing sense of wonder for the land he had never truly experienced despite living on for centuries. Having made himself a small "home" near the edge of the forest he made a name for himself as a trader of unusual wares - many of which he managed to snatch from the lairs of creatures far too terrible for adventurers to face alone, yet his small size and great strength allowed him to easily spirit away these items without the creatures even knowing. Yet little would the now "Tiny Prince" realize the start of his greatest adventure was about to unfold.. Chapter 1 The sun rose on what should of been a rather ordinary day in Avalon, with vast expanses of green grass and the chirping of woodland birds - to Inferno the sights and sounds of early morning were now second nature, long gone was his old home of castle walls or Twilight Slumber.. now he was one with the forest, for better or worse, he had even fashioned himself a little suit out of leaves and began to resemble in many ways a woodland sprite. Yet he was no sprite, as he stretched and spread out his small wings, looking around - his appearance a little like a demon, yet he was also no demon.. he was a Pegacorn, cursed but still very much the same man he had been seven years previous, at least in appearance. As Inferno stepped outside his home that morning, he caught notice of a familiar face. Sitting cross-legged at the edge of the nearby river was a young woman, whose entire form shimmered an ethereal pink- only the pink was less bright than Inferno remembered. Her head was bowed as she plucked a couple of flowers, weaving them together into a growing wreath. Inferno thought on this for a moment "..Nebula.." - it didn't really take a genius to spot a Wisp, especially not one that happened to be pink.. he approached her at a leisurely pace, somewhat glad she was sitting as he never did get used to having her towering over him. "..hello Nebula.. faring well?" Inferno asks, though he knew she wasn't quite the same - time had a way of changing things, as he knew only too well. "It's been a while," said Nebula, affording him a small smile that quickly died. She turned back to her work. "A few years, I think." Inferno nods and stands by her side, "..been staying in the forest when not hunting down rare artifacts from the wastelands - figured you and Ruichi were busy enough without me around.. after Red left and everything.." he replies. Nebula was silent for a moment. "Ruichi's gone," she said quietly. "He vanished a few years ago." Inferno grows silent, then replies "..I'm sorry.. maybe he'll return soon.. you can't give up hope..". "Hope?" asked Nebula. "Hoping for something you know won't happen only makes it hurt more and more every day." She finished her wreath, observed it for a moment, then tossed it aside. "All my friends are gone. Some died, some went into hiding, others just shut themselves away from the world...I've got no hope left to give up." Inferno sighs a little, then thinks "..hey, at least you're not the size of a pixie - you know Red abandoned me when she found out the curse was permanent.. sure, Maya got turned to stone but her curse remains pretty strong.. I don't even have a home.. had to make one from a box.." - he pauses, then looks up - "..so, yes, you and me both have a lot of problems.. we'd be as well running away from it all but I don't think I could run very fast like this.. my wings don't even work as good as they used to..". Nebula chuckled, without mirth. "I guess we're just a couple of losers, you and I. We could throw a pity party." Inferno thinks again, then comments "..though I guess I can still do this.." - he flaps his wings, managing to take flight briefly and spins in a circle before spiralling back to the ground "..ugh.. that's what we call a Murk Landing.. though it is kind of liberating I guess.. you should try it.. falling isn't so bad..". Nebula betrayed a giggle, before covering it up. She cleared her throat. "How's Murk, anyway?" she asked, quickly. "He's taken up work as an adventurer of sorts.. can't really do much else as a dragon and all.. not these days.. he hasn't learned to shape-shift yet.. helps me trade things too" Inferno replies. "Well, at least there's still one friend around," said Nebula. "Well, two, counting you. I didn't think I'd ever see you again. Er... we are ''still friends, right? You don't... well, ''hate me after that fiasco with Maya?" She asked the question as though she had been meaning to get it off of her chest for a long time. "You tried your best, in the end not even Merlin could figure out what Maya did.. Alicorn magic is tough if Merlin has trouble with it.. so.. no.. I don't hate you.. Nebula, you are and always shall be my friend.." Inferno replied. "I... thank you," said Nebula. "For the longest time, I thought you wouldn't want to ever see me again... so I just never bothered you after that..." "We're a couple of rejects but the funny thing about rejects is when they band together they don't seem so.. rejected.. who knows, maybe there's a big club of misfits that don't belong and do wondrous things but no one ever bothers to remember it.." Inferno notes, looking to Nebula for a moment before he gets a spark in his eye and a small smirk. "..lesson one in friendship, if you really want to keep them sometimes you have to catch them and not let go.. take the risk and all that jazz... for now however.." Inferno continues, then reaches over and lightly prods Nebula "..tag!" - without warning he spreads his wings and starts flying away, inviting her to play as if they were suddenly carefree children again. "What- hey! Inferno! Get back here!" shouted Nebula, her voice now filled with mirth. She reached out to grab him, but he was already out of reach. She climbed to her feet and took off after him. Inferno smirks and begins to do a few loops in the air as he strays deeper into the forest, "..you are the one who is "it", I believe.." he notes, landing in a patch of grass behind a bush, folding his wings like a tiny cape. Meanwhile, high above, a figure flies overhead, eyes narrowing as they picked up on the scene below - unseen by either. "I won't let you get away so easy!" shouted Nebula. "...um, where'd you go?" Inferno chuckles a little and keeps hidden behind a bush, unaware of the figure circling in the sky - who spreads wings and flexes talons before beginning to monitor the situation, taking note of Nebula. "Inferno? Inferno?!" called Nebula, looking around the woods yet clearly afraid of straying too far in the wrong direction. "I'll find you... somehow..." Inferno smirks and tries to keep still but he causes a twig to snap, he's small but not so small as to avoid some common tricks of the forest - he blinks at the snapping noise and realizes he's likely caught. At the same time the mysterious figure from above snorts an ominous smoke cloud and prepares itself for a sudden dive towards the area. "A-HA!" shouted Nebula, rounding on Inferno's hiding spot. "I gotcha!" Inferno jumps a little but is easy to catch - "easy" being an understatement considering the size difference, yet at the same time the figure in the sky suddenly swoops down - extending talons and letting out a roar as a small dragon aims straight for Nebula. Nebula shouted, startled by the roar, whirling around but having no time to dodge the attacker. The dragon crashes down, attempting to pin Nebula as he declares over to Inferno - striking a pose not unlike an infamous CD-i game : "I just saved you from Nebula, I won!". Inferno just slapped his palm over his head and sighed, "..Murk.. get off her..". "Can't... breathe..." gasped Nebula, trying to crawl out from under Murk. "Ow... ow... ow..." Murk rolls off and stands up, dusting himself off "I'm not that heavy!" he complains. Inferno just goes over to Nebula, "..you are a dragon, Murk, she's a Wisp.. you don't have to be heavy to hurt her..". Murk frowns a little "..well excuse me princess.. I was just having a bit of fun..". "Fun is all well and good as long as you don't hurt others, Murk.." Inferno replies, offering Nebula a hand instinctively then retracting as he realizes how stupid it was. "It's fine... I've missed running around," said Nebula with a sigh. "Don't get to do too much of that anymore, now that my kingdom expects me to act like a princess..." She said the word as if spitting out something of bitter taste. Murk flicks his tail and makes a face "..why not just run around as a princess? no one can tell you not to..". Inferno coughs a little "..err.. lots of people can tell you not to.. royalty is something you are born into but if you don't fit what they expect.. well.. look at me.." - he flops near Nebula - "..I went from prince of Avalon to forest pixie due to a curse..". Murk thinks on this and comments "..I still don't see why it's such a big deal..". "It's a big deal when your aunt and the royal court hover over you like vultures, and all your people are afraid of you-" said Nebula, cutting herself off before saying something she would regret. "A-anyway, running around is no fun if there's no one to do it with." "Well -" Murk begins only to stop as a cloaked figure emerges from the forest, almost too small to be human but completely covered by the cloak - even their face is concealed. "Er... hello?" said Nebula, warily. The figure extends a long, withered arm complete with boney fingers as it points towards Inferno "..it is time.. the Mistress awaits.." - with that the figure turns, forming a portal of dark energy. "That's a Twilight Force portal.." Murk blinks, looking to Inferno. "..mother wants to speak with us, it seems.." Inferno notes, somewhat ominously. "Mother?" asked Nebula. "Kaosa.." Inferno replies, then thinks "..you better come along.. you still technically didn't tag me yet.. so I guess our game is still going..". Murk just makes a face "..are you feeling alright?". Inferno shrugs a little "..if we're going to talk to Kaosa we may as well bring along a friend.. no?". "I'll go," said Nebula. The cloaked figure stops briefly and turns yet again - finally revealing its face, which is akin to a disturbing and perverted cherub with purple skin and glowing yellow eyes "..just be mindful not to offend the Mistress with your Wisp stench.." - with those words it enters the portal. "Yikes.. that's.. rude.." Murk began. Inferno just shook his head and fluttered up to try and perch on Nebula, "..ignore him, Nebula.. Twilight Cherubs are demons after all.. pleasant folk.. I promise I'll make it up to you.. let's just get this over with, no?". "O...okay," said Nebula. Chapter 2 Upon entering the portal the group end up in the Twilight Dragon Realm - a place rarely seen by outsiders, the landscape is alien to say the least and rather barren with large dragons flying in the air and floating landmasses seeming to replace most of what other realms would consider clouds, sitting in the centre of a large strip of land is a gigantic dragon whom the cloaked figure heads towards. Murk follows and looks around, "..well.. this is certainly nice.. got a kind of "dystopia now" feel to it..". The only other thing of note is Nebula may notice her footprints glow pink in this realm, as if her magic was foreign- considering the sights around her this is likely the least of her concerns, though Nebula couldn't help but point it out- "Hey, watch this-" She proceeded to write a message in the ground with her foot: "Nebula was here." Inferno blinks and comments "..that's both interesting and somewhat creepy..". However he doesn't get much time to say anything else before Kaosa speaks, "..you.. both of you.. come here.." - obviously ignoring Murk, who just sticks his tongue out and crosses his arms. "Oh, right- almost forgot the giant dragon looming over us," whispered Nebula to Inferno. Kaosa forms a portal behind herself, which starts to resemble a magic mirror - swirling with energy as she speaks "..I have called you here because we have a serious danger.. I need you two to see this..". "Ooh, pretty," said Nebula, peering forward into the portal. "So...what are we looking at?" Suddenly the mirror reveals a dark scene of a familar face to Nebula and Inferno, Maya - who is dressed in the manner of a princess and standing in a castle of twisted crystals overlooking an alien landscape, grinning wickedly as she looks over at the sky and sings: "this day is going to be perfect, the kind of day I've dreamt since I was small.. they think they got me down, made me angry and frown but what they don't know is I have fooled them all!" Maya did a twirl as a tear appears in the sky, revealing a weakness in the dimension that seems to slowly but surely spread - much to her mad delight: "Yes, this day is going to be perfect, the kind of day I've dreamt since I was small.. the magic's growing thin - isn't that a sin? soon I'll be watching as they fall!" Maya continued her crazed dance as lightning flashed across the alien landscape and the tear in the sky continued growing.. "HAH! this day is just perfect, the kind of day I've dreamt since I was small.. I'll take over their life, make it full of strife.. yes, I'll be standing tall!" Inferno blinks as he watches this, the mirror closing as Kaosa shuts it down - looking to the pair "..you can see why I called you here now.. can't you?". "I suppose so," said Nebula, "but I've got a question. Are random outbursts of song normal for Alicorns?" "Why do you think they are virtually extinct? no one wants to put up with musical psychosis - more importantly.. Maya is going to return unless you do something about it.." Kaosa began. "Hold on, Maya was turned to stone - I lifted her myself.. she was heavy too.." Murk stated. "..I tossed her into a portal.. she did look kind of.. you know.. petrified.." Inferno added. "Solid as an alicorn-shaped rock," said Nebula. "She's an evil enchantress, you idiots - did you think turning her to stone was going to work? who just randomly goes around turning enemies to stone and expect it to solve everything?" Kaosa snorts. Inferno and Murk just kind of go silent in an awkward moment - "..err.. Equinox kind of.." Murk began. "Don't you DARE mention that name!" Kaosa growls. "Well, I may know one or two..." said Nebula "Look.. let's forget about the stone.. or lack of it.. what do you want us to do?" Inferno asked quickly. "..I want you to ensure Maya does not return - I am sending Ruin with you to ensure that you do not fail.." Kaosa says, motioning towards the cloaked figure that had brought the group to the Twilight Realm. Inferno twitches a little "..uh.. as.. generous as that offer is.. I'm the size of a pixie and Nebula has just returned from a long absence.. perhaps you should find some other heroes to do the whole "save the world" thing..". Kaosa growls "..no.. you are the ones destined to stop Maya - besides, there are forces at work that only you three can stop.. Maya isn't working alone.. she is being aided by several powerful foes.. whom you have faced before..". Murk rubs his neck a little and steps forward "..I think I speak for all of us when I say: "what the heck are you talking about?" ..who are these "powerful foes" that only we can stop and why are they working with Maya?". "And why can only we ''stop them?" added Nebula. "Are any of you a giant dragon with the power of a god?" Kaosa asks. Inferno blinks "..uhm, no..". Murk begins "..kind of.. sort of.. uh.. guess not?" "THEN DO NOT QUESTION ME!" Kaosa roars. "Um...pardon me for saying so," said Nebula, "but I think a giant dragon with the power of a god is more... qualified to... uh... well... you know, nevermind..." "Don't start growing intelligence, Wisp - it does not suit you.. especially when it is flawed.. each of you has an ability that is absolutely vital in stopping the opponents that will stand in your way.. the first of whom is an enemy the Twilight Realm knows only too well.. Mordred the Traitor.." Kaosa replies. "Woah, hold up a sec - you are sending us against Mordred? that's our *first* opponent? what the heck kind of plan is this?" Murk began. "BE QUIET!" Kaosa snaps. "..I mean if I went around gathering people at random and telling them to go fight some cosmic monstrosities because they had some vague abilities that can defeat them I'd be locked up.." Murk continues. "BE QUIET! I ORDER YOU TO BE QUIET!" Kaosa growls. "Yes, your angriness!" said Nebula. "But Murk has a point-" "Look, I can't reveal to you what is going on because if I do Maya will figure it out.. you just have to stop questioning and get on with it.. you've picked a fine time to stop being impulsive.." Kaosa frowns. "Fine.." Inferno snorts "..Nebula.. Murk.. we're going to blindly do as Kaosa tells us to do.. because.. well.. I'll think on a good reason later on.. right now I just want to get out of this realm.. besides, Nebula's kind of clashing with the scenery.." - he motions downward at still glowing footprints. "..do we have to take the creepy guy?.." Murk frowns, looking over at Ruin. "Yes.. now.. begone.." Kaosa replies, forming a portal out of the realm "..and try not to touch anything else on your way out.. seems your magic has unexpected side-effects in this realm.." she notes to Nebula, also noticing the odd glowing she causes. "Ooh! What happens if I touch him? Will he glow pink too?" asked Nebula, gesturing to Ruin. "Let's not try and find out.." Inferno notes as Ruin goes to the portal, disappearing as Murk shrugs and follows - Inferno remains perched on Nebula and leans over to whisper in her ear: ''"..I'm sorry Neb, I know this is absurd but Kaosa's obviously insane.. if we're going to get answers we need to play along.. I promise I won't let anything bad happen to you". "Okay," ''whispered Nebula back, ''"but you've got your work cut out for you if you're gonna try and protect me...you're four inches tall...no offense..." The portal shimmers as Ruin pokes his head back into the dimension and snaps "the glowing Wisp and the insect-prince must not stray.. we have much work left to do.." - then disappears again. "Ooh, hang on," said Nebula, "one last little thing..." Clapping her palms together, she summoned a harmless bubble of pink magic that spread outward rapidly like an explosive blast, painting entire sections of the realm a vivid pink. Giggling, Nebula turned and darted toward the portal. "Everything's better in pink, don't you agree?" she said. Kaosa growls at this and gets ready to pursue as Nebula disappears into the portal but stops, a figure covered in the shadows speaking: "..no.. let her have her fun.. it's good to have the old Nebula back.. been so long since this land has had heroes.. you'll see, this is going to be positively.. delicious..". Chapter 3 "Are you crazy?" Inferno began as Nebula darted out of the Twilight Realm, losing his grip once they returned to the clearing and tumbling to ground "..though I have to admit.. that was kind of amusing..". "What was amusing?" Ruin questions, staring at the pair as he once again put his cloak up to hide most of his features. "Nothing... you'll probably figure it out sooner or later," said Nebula. Ruin gives Nebula a frown, then snorts "..whatever.. we have little time for games.. come.. we begin our training.." - with that he gradually starts to disappear into the forest. "You owe me big time for putting up with this.." Murk asides to Inferno before he somewhat hurriedly follows Ruin "hey! wait up Mr. Demon-Thing, you'll scare the locals!". Inferno stands up and dusts himself a little, looking over and thinking "well Neb, guess we better get going..". "Yeah," said Nebula. "I haven't cut loose like that for a long time," said Nebula. "Ever since..." Her face fell slightly. "...anyway, let's go." She set off after Ruin. Inferno tilts his head and goes after Nebula "..hey.. one sec.." - he begins. "Yeah?" asked Nebula. "Let's make a promise - okay? that nothing bad will happen.. even if we have to face a lot of frightening things.. we'll get through.. together.. deal?" Inferno states. "...deal," said Nebula, after a period of thoughtful silence, "and if you break this promise, I will never, ever forgive you." "Have I let you down before?" Inferno said, then flies a short distance in front of Nebula "..besides, we haven't finished our game yet.. have we? I believe you have yet to "catch" me.. come on..". "Wait up!" called Nebula, giving chase. She grumbled, "how the heck does a four-inch person fly so fast?!" +++ As the pair moved off a shadowy figure observed from a distance, a crystal ball showing the events as said figure sat on a small throne - "..bring me the dragon before this gets any worse..". Another figure, also shrouded in darkness, stood next to the throne and uttered: "..yes, sire.. what of the others?". The figure on the throne replied: "..do what you want with the Wisp and the demon.. leave the Pendragon, I have use for him yet..". +++ Back in the forest Inferno tumbles to the ground after a short flight, Murk and Ruin having made their way to a second clearing where they began to set up camp - Inferno standing up and shaking himself as he tries to pretend he meant to tumble, still not as good at flying as he was in the past. "I got you-!" shouted Nebula, reaching for Inferno; she tripped over a stone and fell, her hands mere inches away from Inferno's landing point. "Darn it!" Inferno turns to this and goes over, "..you alright?.." - he doesn't quite take into account he's also setting himself up to be extremely easy to catch, the others don't take much notice as they continue to work on the camp. "Just fine," grumbled Nebula, sitting up and dusting herself off. "Heck of a day it's been- I meet a long lost friend and suddenly we're on yet another quest... we had a few of those back in the day, remember?" "Yeah.. don't worry though : Kaosa seems to have lost her mind.. Mordred and all that.. I'm sure whatever is going on we can handle it.. you know.. we might be small but we can still put up a fight.." Inferno replied, then thought on it "..maybe when small things work together they aren't so small anymore..". "Too true," said Nebula. "My old friends and I defeated Arbiter once- and we were just kids, too. Though there was the whole deal with a flaming holy sword and the guidance of the goddess of Balance and all, but still." "Exactly.. plus I may not be the size of a Pegacorn anymore but that doesn't mean I'm not strong.." Inferno said, lifting the stone Nebula tripped over and grinning a bit. "Ooh, so you're kinda like an ant!" said Nebula. "I once heard that ants can lift fifty times their own weight- er, not that I'm comparing you to an ant or anything- except that I am- I mean, I don't- oh, nevermind..." Inferno dropped the stone and smirked a bit, puffing himself up with pride "..much stronger than an ant, Nebula - I bet I could lift you, give or take.. I've had a lot of practice after all.. living in the wild and whatnot.. you'd be amazed the things people just leave laying around". "Ooh, really?" asked Nebula. "Tell me all about it." Inferno nods and goes to speak when suddenly the ground shakes and a fiery portal opens nearby, causing a minor shockwave that knocks Inferno off the ground as he topples - stepping out of the portal was a knight dressed in black armor and carrying a large, ornate battle-hammer. The figure stops for a moment then looks to Inferno and throws the hammer with considerable force, the item flying through the air and making its way towards the toppling Pegacorn. "Hey!" shouted Nebula, growing angry. With a whip of pink magic extending from her palm, she caught the hammer by the hilt and hurled it straight back at the mysterious attacker. "Jerk!" she shouted. The figure held out his hand and the hammer spun around, so that he easily grabbed it and looked to Nebula : "..oh yes.. the Pendragon isn't to be harmed : I must have mistaken him for a rat.. no matter.. you, Wisp.. do as you Fay always do and flutter away before you face true battle.." "I've faced worse," said Nebula. Her arms glowed with pink flame. Suddenly and without warning Inferno got to his feet and leaped over to Nebula, "..Neb, this is going to sound crazy but time to test my theory, hop on!.." - despite his size he seems ready to try and lift the Wisp.. though for what purpose is a mystery even to the minds of Fay. The mysterious knight however seems more concerned with the glowing magic as he seemed ready to swing his hammer at Nebula, pausing as if waiting for a good opportunity. "...hop on?" asked Nebula. "That's crazy, even for me." Inferno sparked a bit and yelled out "..I might be tiny but I'm still a Lord of Twilight, just trust me!.." - still waiting as the mysterious knight finally opts for a charge straight towards Nebula, hammer held high. "I hope you've got a plan," said Nebula, leaping atop Inferno. "..I am a Pendragon, we *always* have a plan!.." Inferno replied, as Nebula leapt he held his arms high and a crackling board of twilight energy appeared beneath her, launching the Wisp at the hammer-welding knight with great speed.. said knight stopping in his tracks at the unexpected turn of events. Crackling with twilight energy and wreathed in pink flames, Nebula had no time to express her bewilderment before she crashed headfirst into the knight, sparking an amethyst explosion of magic. The knight stumbled back and opened the fiery portal once more, retreating within as he cursed - some of his armor glowing bright pink: "Curse you Pendragons, the Master isn't paying me enough to deal with Fay trickery.. you can't hide behind her magic forever.. you'll see.." - with that he vanishes. Category:Fantasy Category:Alternate Timeline